My dream
by narusempai
Summary: Serie de drabbles que hablan sobre los ninjas más fuertes, sus sentimientos y las situaciones más difíciles que han enfrentado.
1. Asuma sensei

**Numero de capítulos:**1/?

**Finalizado:**No

**Resumen:**Serie de drabbles que hablan sobre los ninjas más fuertes, sus sentimientos y las situaciones más difíciles que han enfrentado.

**Advertencias:**Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje, posiblemente), errores gramaticales.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **Sí, lo se, se han de preguntar ¿Por qué sube fic si no ha terminado los que ya tiene colgados? Bueno, la inspiración no me llega, pero ténganlo por seguro, cuando me llegue, yo les avisare con capítulos maravillosos. Espero que se la hayan pasado bonito en navidad y año nuevo, y espero que la rosca del día de reyes haya estado muy rica, espero que dejen review y hasta pronto.

**Titulo: Asuma-sensei**

No fue indestructible, no como el siempre lo creyó. No lo olvidaría, ni después de haber vengado su muerte, nunca sería lo mismo. Asuma-sensei ya no volvería, pero él no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. Era Asuma, su mentor, su amigo, su segundo padre, su ídolo, su protector, y ahora después de su muerte, su guardián en el más allá. La vida de un Ninja es corta, sí, pero nunca pensó que ver su muerte le afectaría tanto, aunque una cosa si tenía clara: ahora con Asuma muerto, el sería el protector del hijo de su sensei, por siempre lo cuidaría, como Asuma cuido de él.


	2. Roto

**Numero de capítulos:**2/?

**Finalizado:**No

**Resumen:**Serie de drabbles que hablan sobre los ninjas más fuertes, sus sentimientos y las situaciones más difíciles que han enfrentado.

**Advertencias:**Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje, posiblemente), errores gramaticales.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **Sí, lo se, se han de preguntar ¿Por qué sube fic si no ha terminado los que ya tiene colgados? Bueno, la inspiración no me llega, pero ténganlo por seguro, cuando me llegue, yo les avisare con capítulos maravillosos. Espero que se la hayan pasado bonito en navidad y año nuevo, y espero que la rosca del día de reyes haya estado muy rica, espero que dejen review y hasta pronto.

**Titulo: Roto**

Roto, su corazón estaba roto, eso fue lo que sintieron cuando vieron al genio caer, las palabras que le dedico a Naruto antes de morir, los sentimientos que se pusieron en esas oraciones, sus propios sentimientos, al escucharlas. Ya no eran más el equipo Gai, no después de que un miembro faltaba, vengarían su muerte, porque él era el genio, y con él su equipo estaba completo. Lee lloro, Tenten sintió sus piernas aguadas y cayó al suelo, y Gai, Gai se enfureció, porque él no debía morir, nunca, nunca era bueno que un sensei viera a su discípulo caer, porque… porque sentían que no habían hecho las cosas bien, que no había aprendido lo suficiente, pero no, el sabia todo lo que le pudo enseñar, y Gai al igual que Lee lloro.


	3. Una sonrisa

**Numero de capítulos:**3/?

**Finalizado:**No

**Resumen:**Serie de drabbles que hablan sobre los ninjas más fuertes, sus sentimientos y las situaciones más difíciles que han enfrentado.

**Advertencias:**Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje, posiblemente), errores gramaticales.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **Sí, lo se, se han de preguntar ¿Por qué sube fic si no ha terminado los que ya tiene colgados? Bueno, la inspiración no me llega, pero ténganlo por seguro, cuando me llegue, yo les avisare con capítulos maravillosos. Espero que se la hayan pasado bonito en navidad y año nuevo, y espero que la rosca del día de reyes haya estado muy rica, espero que dejen review y hasta pronto.

**Titulo: Una sonrisa**

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, murió, como un gran guerrero, como un verdadero shinobi debió morir. Con un poco de esperanza en su corazón dejo ese mundo, porque ya no era su deber buscar el camino a la paz, ahora lo dejaría para las futuras generaciones, por fin podría descansar, cerro sus ojos y ya no sintió, una mano lo toco, y los abrió de nuevo, frente a él, estaba su sensei sonriéndole, detrás de su sensei estaba su mejor amigo, Yahiko estaba ahí, sonrió y lo miro, tomo la mano de su sensei y la soltó, se acerco a Yahiko y lo abrazo, con calma le dijo al oído: "Todo estará bien, ya encomendé nuestro deseo a la siguiente generación, y sé que ellos podrán cumplirlo"


	4. Dolor

**Numero de capítulos:**4/?

**Finalizado:**No

**Resumen:**Serie de drabbles que hablan sobre los ninjas más fuertes, sus sentimientos y las situaciones más difíciles que han enfrentado.

**Advertencias:**Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje, posiblemente), errores gramaticales.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **Sí, lo se, se han de preguntar ¿Por qué sube fic si no ha terminado los que ya tiene colgados? Bueno, la inspiración no me llega, pero ténganlo por seguro, cuando me llegue, yo les avisare con capítulos maravillosos. Espero que se la hayan pasado bonito en navidad y año nuevo, y espero que la rosca del día de reyes haya estado muy rica, espero que dejen review y hasta pronto.

**Titulo: Dolor.**

"_[…] Yo te amare por siempre_" esa frase no se cansaba de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente, sabía que había hecho mal, su hermano había hecho todo lo posible por darle un buen futuro, y aun así el siempre lo odio, cuando Itachi nunca dejo de amarlo, era su hermano mayor y él lo había matado, aun así, Itachi no se decepciono de él, al contrario, había estado feliz, estaba contento, siempre lo había protegido, de todo y de todos, incluso de los suyos propios. Pero a pesar de todo, después de todo el amor que él, Itachi le tenía a él, Sasuke no se sería capaz de nada, el sentía que lo había decepcionado, y que gracias a él el nombre Uchiha se mancho.


	5. Sonrisa

**Numero de capítulos:**5/?

**Finalizado:**No

**Resumen:**Serie de drabbles que hablan sobre los ninjas más fuertes, sus sentimientos y las situaciones más difíciles que han enfrentado.

**Advertencias:**Errores ortográficos, OoC (Carácter fuera del personaje, posiblemente), errores gramaticales.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **Sí, lo se, se han de preguntar ¿Por qué sube fic si no ha terminado los que ya tiene colgados? Bueno, la inspiración no me llega, pero ténganlo por seguro, cuando me llegue, yo les avisare con capítulos maravillosos. Espero que se la hayan pasado bonito en navidad y año nuevo, y espero que la rosca del día de reyes haya estado muy rica, espero que dejen review y hasta pronto.

**Nota 2: **Este capítulo está más largo, pero no supera las 400 palabras.

**Titulo: Sonrisa**

Un verdadero shinobi no es aquel que tiene una banda, ni un rango, es aquel que a pesar de saber que su vida será corta, tiene un verdadero motivo por vivirla para proteger aquello que desea. Los verdaderos ninjas dan su vida, su honor, su familia, todo lo posible por proteger a sus amigos, su gente. En Konoha, los verdaderos ninjas no son los más fuertes, sino aquellos que murieron para preservar el futuro, aquellos que en su rostro se mostro una sonrisa, aun cuando sabían que iban a morir, solo porque sabían que aunque las cosas que hicieron no estaban bien, lo habían hecho para proteger su nación. Grandes ejemplos de verdaderos Ninja fueron muchos, en Konoha, el Sandaime, Sarutobi, el Galante, Jiraiya, el Sensei, Asuma, los genios, Itachi y Neji, y muchos más. Porque, aunque el **Sandaime** no había hecho lo correcto al detener a su alumno, al final dio su vida por su aldea, para protegerlos del traidor, **Jiraiya** siempre era así, despreocupado, pero el más fuerte, el entreno a sus alumnos, y después murió en sus manos, no sin antes rebelar algo, algo que en el futuro, logro ayudar a su alumno, el niño de la profecía. Para **Asuma**, no había nada más importante que el Rey, y aunque este no fuera un alto cargo como el Hokage, o el Daimyo, eran más importantes que todos ellos juntos. Para el Genio **Itachi**, la vida de toda la aldea era más importante que la de su familia, la de todo su clan, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie era más importante que su hermano pequeño, Sasuke y por eso siempre lo protegió, desde las sombras pero lo hizo. Para **Neji**, quien sabía que su vida iba a ser corta, siempre deseo morir por proteger a la rama principal, pero en esa guerra, la rama principal y la secundaria peleaban codo a codo, para proteger a otro, a Naruto, y Neji estaba feliz, dio su vida por protegerlo a él, a su verdadero amigo. **M**uchos ninjas tienen vidas cortas, otros largas, pero siempre, siempre hay alguien que protege a los otros, desde las sombras, bajo el sol, por el bien o por el mal, pero que nadie diga lo contrario de estos cinco, porque ellos eran héroes, los mejores que habían existido.


End file.
